A Letter To Santa
by Angelic Vampire
Summary: Author's Note: Okay, I should warn you that I was bored when I wrote this onefic. This involves my made up character and the gang of Harry Potter.


: Okay, This was done when I was bored and just felt like writing something.For those who are waiting for the third chapter of my story, please be patient and I'll soon update.

A letter to santa

Ava Mortales laid on her four poster bed, dying of boredom. It was the holiday season and it was not so cheerful for her. Amelia, her identical twin, left to spend Christmas with the Weasley family. Their parents went to Spain to celebrate with the entire Mortales clan. Ava was left on her own. The female Slytherin was offered to go with her sister but kindly declined.

" I should have said yes.But no, me and my big mouth had to say 'nah, but thanks for asking.Now I'm stuck here alone and staring into the abylss."

She groaned and moved off her bed. _' Okay, Ava. We'll just find a way to entertain ourselves.Dear Merlin, I'm speaking to myself.' _she thought. She left her quarters and went down the stairs. She took a sheet of parchment and her favorite quill, made of the feather of a raven. Though the fresh age of 16, she still wrote to the most famous person of Christmas, the only spirit of Christmas, Santa Clause." It's sad,isn't it? To be writing to a fictional character, but darn it, I'm bloody BORED!" Scratching against the rough, yellow parchment she began to write in red ink.

Dear Santa,

I know you don't really exist and if you do, I know you are only a spirit. I wish for nothing more, Nick, to feel not so alone. You see Saint Nick, my sister is at her friend's house and my parents are in Spain. I am alone in Hogwarts...This bites you know, being alone. Before when I was little, I couldn't wait for Christmas. Now, I'm like Scrooge. Believe me, not a very likeable person. I don't want toys, gifts or money ('Cause I got plenty of that), I just want to feel happy when this season comes and not feel an emptiness. Oh, actually scratch that not wanting gifts. I want the new Nimbus, a skateboard, a guitar, some parchment and quills and some candy, please! Thanks, Bye.

She yawned and left the letter as it was. She turned to the window and stared at the white snowflakes falling on the window as if greeting her and keeping her company.

Next morning came and it was Christmas. The sun shined upon her softly tanned skin. She slowly opened her eyes, not realizing that two grey blue eyes was staring at her by the forest green couch.

" Happy Christmas, Miss Mortales."

The familar voice said. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the throat of the owner.

" Merlin and King Arthur, why the bloody hell do you always have to do that?!"

yelled Draco Malfoy, squeaking once out of every two words. She let down her guard and rubbed her eyes. She stretched towards the ceiling, allowing her silky blue-green gown to slide up then back down her skin. The blond haired boy clasped his throat and said,

" I see you're happy to see me. I thought you left with her Gryff of a sister to Weasley's hole."

The dark brown haired girl raised an eyebrow at the boy, as if mentally telling him to not speak of her sister and her friend in that matter. He nodded, accepting the gesture.

" No, I declined, I decided to stay here and spent the night alone. Why are you here, I thought you would be at your excuse for father's manor with your mother looking as if she had dung up her nose."

She smirked. " Ha ha ha, that was so hilarous, you should be a comedian."

He replied. The male Slytherin moved closer to the girl and patted her on her head.

" Well, they decided last minute to go to Paris and didn't want me to spoil their fun. Besides, I don't think a particular person should be left alone for Christmas."

He quickly yelled, "NOW!" and all of a sudden, Amelia, Ron, Ginny, Harry , Hermione and all of her friends popped out of their hiding places and screamed 'Surprise!'

" Amelia?..... Guys? What are you doing here?"

She asked, sitting down on the couch, shocked from the surprise.

" Santa granted you your wish, dear sister. We all thought no one should be alone for Christmas and that meant you." Her identical sister from Gryffindor smiled.

" Yeah, and believe it or not, that Santa happened to have grey eyes and a snobby attitude."

Harry said as hugged his brown eyed friend. Ava turned to Draco,

" Was it really you?" Draco was a bit angered by this comment,

" AND WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO BELIEVE?! AM I THAT HORRIBLE THAT YOU THINK I WOULDN'T DO THIS FOR A FRIEND?!"

"STOP YELLING, YOU STUPID PRAT! I WAS JUST ASKING, NOT STATING THAT YOU WERE A COLD HEARTED GIT!"

Ava replied with more force then the young man.

" Actually he is a cold hearted git. 'Course this is based on all the years we have known him." The red headed female Gryffindor stated matter of factly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and grunted.

" I came down from my chambers and I saw you there, then I saw a piece of parchment of the table. Me, being the nosy one that I am, I read it and decided to act upon it. I flooed your sister, and.......THEM, and they came here. I was hoping for only your sister to come but they butted in and came to. I don't even know why-"

The blond haired Slytherin was interuppted when Harry and Ron ran towards him but was caught by Amelia and Hermione.

" You little good for nothin'-"

" Oh, shut up you ridiculous, incompetent and excuse for a wizard."

" Don't you dare call Ron an excuse for a wizard when you should look in the mirror, Malfoy!"

" Sticking up for your boyfriend, Potter?"

" Be quiet, you evil, vile, little cockroach before I give you a bloody nose like I did when we were in third year, ferret!"

" No one was talking to you, you filthy little Mudblood!"

" Leave them alone, Malfoy."

"No one was talking to you either, Weaslette!"

Everyone stopped insulting abuptly when they heard laughter from the right side. It was Ava and Amelia on the flooring, rolling with laughter.

" And what, might I ask is so funny, Mortales?"

The grey eyed boy asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Nothing.....Nothing at all." The twins both replied between a laugh and a snort. The entire group went back to arguing when The Boy Who Lived questioned Draco's sexuality.The Gryffindor and Slytherin sisters stood up.Amelia entered the fighting and her wand and famous mouth, known for speaking any curse known to the wizarding world. Ava smiled at her bickering friends. _' How did I wind up with this group, I don't know.....But I'm glad I did. ' _She thought and suggested a round of butter beer in Hogsmeade for the group. She changed into her uniform and robes as everyone was still in the battle of the season.

She giggled, " God bless us, everyone. Hey! Where are my other presents?!"


End file.
